1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to wall displays or hangings, and more particularly to wall displays or hangings that include a rigid platform that may be selectively modified by the end user enabling it to be decorative outer and inner frames and a sheet of matting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wall displays or hangings used to display objects, such as pictures, photos, portraits, 3D printed canvas, are mounted on a rigid planar structure. Sometimes, the planar structure is surrounded by a square or rectangular outer frame. The display object is placed over the front surface of the planar structure and inside the outer frame. Sometimes a decorative sheet of matting is placed inside the outer frame that includes center opening that surrounds the display object. When used with a sheet of matting, the display object is recessed inside the center opening form in the sheet of matting. A large sheet of glass or transparent material is placed inside the outer frame that covers the sheet of matting and the display object.
To further enhance the appearance of the wall display or hanging, an inner frame may be mounted inside the outer frame that surrounds the display object. The inner frame is mounted centrally on the wall display or hanging and evenly spaced inward from the outer frame.
What is needed is an inexpensive lightweight platform for a wall display or hanging that can be selectively used with or without an outer or inner frame, and with or without a sheet of matting that can be easily attached or removed from platform. What is also needed is such a system that can be easily painted by the end user.